The invention relates to wood structures, and particularly to a joining element and a method of joining wood structures.
In log construction and in wood construction, it is typical to use various metal plates, such as perforated metal plates, angle irons or the like, fastened to the outer surface of a wood surface in order to join log and/or wood structures. Such solutions are problematic not only because of the appearance of the joint but often also because of the weakness thereof.
In glued beam construction, when forming so-called beam frame solutions, again, the pieces of the frame are usually joined by notching. However, the process of notching is laborious and expensive, and usually has to be carried out in an industrial environment since, typically, notching requires large machine tools unavailable at ordinary construction sites.
A further solution in connection with furniture structures in particular is known wherein wood or fibre plates are joined to one another by cutting a dimensionally accurate groove in both pieces to be joined and by fitting in the groove a connecting block to join the pieces to one another by means of either glue or form locking. However, as far as heavier and more demanding tasks, such as house building, are concerned, such solutions are not capable of providing a sufficiently strong joint; furthermore, special tools are required for forming the grooves required by such a connecting block.